


AU

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, n yeah, sirius doesnt fall through the veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	AU

 

PROMPT: **“Sirius didn't fall on the veil buy he did almost die. Remus doesn't say anything because he's reserved as fuck but he does act a little weird like something's** bodering **him. He loses his shit the first moment they're alone because "it was so damn close** padfoot **!** "”

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Remus watched as the spell hit Sirius straight in the chest. He staggered, missing the veil by inches. He got back up on his feet and cackled at Bellatrix and cast a full body bind on her, then ran over to Harry and hugged him.

Remus exhaled and glanced to the Death Eater beside him. And punched him in the face. He heard Harry let out a snort.

_

Upon the return to Grimmauld Place, Remus was very careful how to act around Sirius. Harry had been spending most of the night with Sirius, talking. The next morning, when everyone was having breakfast, Remus sat on the end of the table, sulking. It was so close, Sirius could have died.

“Moony, what’s wrong?” Sirius asked after harry stepped through the floo.

“What’s wrong? You’re really asking me that?”

“Uh… yes?” Sirius’ face crewed up in confusion.

“Well, for one, you nearly died. You nearly fell through the veil. You nearly left Harry without a parent figure. They boy’s already been through so much.”

“But Moony, I didn’t fall through – “

“Just because you didn’t it doesn’t mean you couldn’t have! It was so damn close, padfoot!”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful. Sorry, Moony.”

Remus realized that Sirius had tears streaming down his face and instantly regretted what he’d said. “I’m sorry, Pad’s, come here.”

 


End file.
